Am I Forgiven?
by TheAdventureGirl
Summary: Things between America and Japan have been forgiven and the two are progressively becoming friends again, but America feels like there is somebody else who Japan needs to talk to. They found her on the beach where she goes for memories. Human names used from time to time. Sequel to Pearl Harbor.


**Hello guys/gals! Those of you who have been following my state OC story heard me mention this fic and here it is! For those of you who have not, it's located on my profile any time you want to read it. This takes place five years after the end of the Vietnam War and mentions of Korea are present too. Enjoy!**

Hawaii just felt like relaxing today. So she took a trip to one of the beaches that the tourist don't go to. One where she could sit on the warm sand and watch the flowing motion of the ocean, the breathtaking sunset, feel the water on her feet, and smell the ripe fruits ready to pick. This actually used to be the spot where she, America, and Japan would spend time together before the war. The place never really changed at all. But the three who spent their time here sure did. Hawaii only came to this beach on a few occasions ever since the _incident_. She would come here on Pearl Harbor day, on Christmas, and even...the days Hiroshima and Nagasaki were bombed. She would sometimes question herself if she did that because of the guilt. Or maybe for their past friendship. She didn't know.

She hadn't really seen the states in a long time after the end of World War Two. The only time she could recall was on the day she became part of their family. Ater that nothing. Mostly when she called, one of the states would say that America wasn't there. One time they said he was with Korea trying to settle differences between him and his brother. Another time they told her that he would have to be gone for a while due to a problem in Vietnam, so she just decided to stay on her islands. It's not like she doesn't feel bad for not seeing them, it was just because whenever she did they would treat her like she was helpless. And because of that, she just didn't visit. For now she just wanted to spend a relaxing day on this beach and not think about the memories it held.

Meanwhile~

It had been almost five years since the Vietnam War had ended, but America and his people were still trying to pick up the pieces where they were left off. What made it worse is that his boss ordered him not to visit, talk, or even look at Vietnam until things could be 'patched up' between them. Sort of like the same thing with Japan. But Alfred always knew Japan wasn't the type to hold grudges, no matter how horrible the assault. That's why he took Korea's advice and had a talk with him about the whole thing. The hatred they once had between each other was gone and they were slowly starting to become the friends they once were again. But America still didn't feel fully satisfied.

He felt that it was time for someone else to forgive. After thinking about it, he called up Japan, explained the plan, and they took the next flight to Hawaii. But as soon as they showed up, they found out she wasn't home. Al had a feeling he knew where she was, though. She was most likely at that beach where the three of them used to hang out. She always did call it her hiding place.

* * *

Upon arriving, they found Hawaii, but still wanted to stick to the plan. They managed to not be seen by her and hid in the plants.

"Stay back here until I give you a signal. I have not seen her for a while myself. When I wave my hand to you, that's the signal that it's okay to come out, then you two can talk in private. Can you do that?"

"Hai. I think it is finally time we talked. I don't want her to hate me forever."

"Aww, c'mon Kiku! Don't say it like that. You were like, her first real best friend! I was more like a father figure. I don't really think she ever hated you. I think she was just hurt by the whole thing. Just like me and Vietnam. Sure the things she did to me was hurtful, but I could never hate her. I actually believe we can become real friends one day. So don't say things like that."

Japan was suprised. He never knew that even through all the hardships that America had been through over the years, that he still believed friendship will find a way. He wondered if that faith would work with Hawaii. He looked back at Alfred and nodded his head. He smiled back and slowly walked over to Hawaii.

She seemed too concentrated on the view as she didn't notice America was behind her. She flinched slightly when she felt someone tap her shoulder. Her eyes widened when she saw the person before her. "Hey, Nani. You look so different. It's been a while, huh?" America stated. She got up on her feet trying to see if she was dreaming or not. She had tears forming on the corners of her eyes.

"A-Alfred...is that really you?! Am I dreaming?"

He laughed and pinched her cheeks to reassure her and said, "Yup, Hawaii! It's me in the flesh!"

She couldn't believe it. She managed to cry tears of joy and hug him like she would never let go. He was more than happy to hug back, tears falling down his face as well. The scene made Japan smile from a distance. Hawaii finally ended the hug for what felt like an eternity.

"I can't believe you're really here! I haven't seen you in over twenty years! I missed you. You were gone for so long. I only saw you on my new official birthday, and after that you had to leave again."

"...I'm sorry. She could've needed my help. I had to be there for her."

"But she hurt you in the end!"

"I think it's the other way around."

He kind of regretted saying that because he never really told anybody that but Vietnam. He wanted to change the subject quick, but Nani asked more questions.

"How about Korea? I never had a chance to ask you. Did you two win?"

"Oh, yeah! I was a little suprised because I thought I didn't teach him the basics quite right. But he won! We both did. He even saved my life a few times out there. Now we're best friends!"

"That's good. How are the states?"

"They're pretty good. They haven't changed a bit since I was gone. But they told me you barely came to visit them. Why is that?"

The smile on Hawaii's face faded. "Well...it's just...when I do they always treat me like I'm still a little girl. Like I'm completely helpless and can't defend myself."

America could sense what she was talking about. He knew this was going to be the way Kiku could talk to her. "You know...I actually visited the place a few days ago. I didn't see you. The _SS Arizona _is still spilling out oil to this day, huh?"

Her face showed shock. He sounded so calm when he said it. Where was he going with this?

"Um...yes. I don't really like going near it. When I do, the scars start to hurt."

Alfred looked back at where Japan was hiding. "That's actually one of the reasons why I came to see you. I brought an old friend here today. Someone who wants to really talk to you."

"An old...friend?"

"Yeah. He's mine too."

It was as though her legs were starting to paralyze. He was here?! This was all out of the blue. She started off having a relaxing day and now Japan was here to have a personal conversation? America seemed to have read her mind. "Y'know, you don't have to talk to him if you don't want to. He understands. But just know that he didn't come here for nothing. I want the two of you to talk too."

It seemed too crazy to do. But, somewhere in Nani's mind decided to go through with it. She couldn't control her thoughts. Maybe it was time to talk. She felt like she had ignored him long enough. So she said it was alright with her, being a little hesistant. America gave the signal to Japan and he walked out from behind the bushes. America walked towards him halfway and whispered, "You'll have to take it from here, dude." And with that he walked to the other side of the beach. It was time for them to talk.

"H-Hello, Hawaii-chan."

"Aloha, Japan."

She sat down on the sand, gesturing a hand over for Kiku to sit. He did as intructed and sat as well. They were silent for a short moment until Hawaii asked, "Why did you want to see me?"

"Well...Alfred-san and I thought it was finally time we talked. I had already spoken to him a few months ago, and we are gladly becoming friends again. We've both just decided to move on to better things as allies, instead of living in the past as enemies. I want that to be the same for the both of us."

"I never said you were my enemy. But...the thing you had done to me was...you killed thousands of innocent naval soldiers."

"...America-san has hurt me too, though." Japan said looking away.

"I-I know. I'm sorry we had to do that to you. You know we only did it to end the war. You wouldn't give up. I know you and him had that conversation already...so I'm guessing you can see the extreme guilt in his eyes. He didn't want to do it to you because of the friendship you had before the war, but he couldn't go against the president's orders. No matter how much he wanted to."

"It was the same with my leader when I had to attack you and him. I was close to tears when I stabbed you. It is one of my greatest sins."

Nani's eyes started to show compassion and warmth. "It hasn't been an easy road for me either, Kiku. After you hurt me I had to grow up a little faster. I didn't trust anyone but America's allies. We entered war, and we won, but America then suddenly needed to leave a few years later to help your brother, Im Yong Soo. They won, but then he had to leave again to try and help Vietnam. The only time I last saw him was when Alaska and I became states the same year. I practically spent all these years here on my islands."

"Why didn't you ever be with the rest of the states? They are your family now."

"Yes, but after you attacked me they've always treated me like I was hurt and that they had take care of me. I hate being treated like that."

"You can just tell them you feel uncomfortable when they do that. You can not stay in one place your whole life. Not like me."

"But we helped you get out of isolation. You don't have to worry about that anymore. Now you see all kinds of things."

"Hai. I have made many friends. Including you and Alfred-san."

"But...did you still have faith in our friendship even during the war? Like he did?"

"Honestly, I did not. I decided to give up any reasons why we should've thought to be friends again. He was my enemy at the time."

"I see. I guess you had a right to, then. Besides, you had Germany and Italy by your side."

"But I had always regretted the pain I brought to you two. Your family and your people. You have scars because of me."

"And you have worst scars because of us."

Silence fell between the two again. They both stared at the ocean, the waves calmly moving towards the shore, leaving behind a few seashells. In the distance they can see the shadow of the other island a few miles away. Hawaii curled her toes and sighed. "Do you remember when the three of us spent our time here together?"

He nodded his head. "We have many memories here. Happy memories. I remember we would sometimes come to this same part of the beach and just look at the ocean until sunset."

"Yeah. We would even sometimes pick out the ripe fruits or look at the blooming flowers. From time to time we would talk about little things, as nothing seemed to be wrong. I felt like we were bonding closer each day. It's impressive how this island managed to never change since then. I thought the tourist would find this place a long time ago."

Japan chuckled softly. He never forgot those days. He actually missed them. He loved how the island was so breathtaking and how it manages to stay that way. But something didn't seem right with Hawaii. She looked very sad.

"Is anything wrong, Hawaii-chan? You seem upset."

"It's just...I actually came here many times by myself years after the war. I would come here when I want to clear my mind, but I could never hide from the past. No matter how much I wanted to. I came here on the date of _that _day and on the dates you were b-bombed." Hawaii was now crying, her hands covering her face. "We always know we can never take it back. The guilt kills him and it kills us! No matter how much we apologize, no matter how much we beg, no matter how much we'll suffer, we know it will never be enough to take away _your_ pain! You say you're ready to move on, but are you really?"

"Ha-"

"Are you really?!"

He paused. "Hai, I am. I know you're all filled with guilt and I am left with scars that could take a very long time to heal, but I am ready to move on to the future. I know I'm still hurt, but I don't want to always hold a grudge for something in the past. How will there be peace if we hate each other from something years and years before. I'm not the like the others who hold a grudge. That's why America-san and I finally talked. I want that to be the same for you."

Hawaii wiped her tears and stared at Japan. She then lifted her head to to the sky, clutching her stomach, where one of her scars were. She wondered if scars of the worst disasters will just disappear in time. She wondered if that will happen to her and Japan's scars from the war. She thought about it. How the other states and countries had scars from a long time ago, or maybe just a couple of years before. Or now states and countries will most likely get some in the near future. We can't hide from who we are. Her thoughts were interrupted by Japan. "Am...am I forgiven?"

She thought about it for a moment. He _was_ a whole different person during the war. And war could change anyone. It changed her family, America, Japan, England, France, Russia, China, Germany, and even Italy. She could never blame him for being forced to do something he didn't. They've been through the same.

"Yes, Kiku. I forgive you. Even if I can never bring back all those who were lost...I never want that friendship we had to just be a part of our history. I could never hate my first best friend."

So what Alfred had told Kiku was right. She did never hate him. "Arigato, Nani-chan. I'm so sorry for everything I did to hurt you. I'm so glad you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

"Mahalo. I'm sorry too if I hurt you in any way. Can you forgive _me_?"

"Of course I will. I'm happy we had this chance to talk after such long years," he said getting back on his feet, Hawaii doing the same. Suddenly the island smelled much sweeter than before, the water more smooth, and the sand perfectly warm. A smile grew on Japan's face.

"Hey, Japan. We should go find Al and tell him we'd forgiven each other." He nodded and they were on their way. This was one of the greatest days Hawaii could ask for. She smiled up at Kiku and said:

"You know, Kiku...something tells me you're going to remain great friends with our family for a long, long, long time."

**Whew! Done! It's getting late and I need to sleep. But I feel like I rushed the ending. And I hope I didn't make Japan or America too OOC. Dammit I suck xD My human name for Hawaii is Nani. In Hawaiian it means beautiful or pretty and I thought that would be the right choice for her character. I was going to have some OC U.S. states make an appearance, but then I changed my mind. Please don't hate me if I didn't do well. Nobody's perfect. Make sure to write nice reviews, ok? See ya!**


End file.
